


【双黄】日常小片段（五）——就地正法

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [5]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 刚刚结束的时候我觉得好久，还要等好久。





	【双黄】日常小片段（五）——就地正法

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

他当晚就摸到小渤房间里去了。

黄渤刚洗了澡，浑身湿答答的，头发上还滴着水，听着黄磊在门口喊“小渤，是我，黄磊！”。他拖着步子给师爷开了门，转身递给他一张房卡。师爷瞅了瞅，笑咪咪地收下了。

他师爷还没偷摸上他的床的时候就不把自己当外人，这时候就更不客套，外套随手一扔整好搭在椅背上，坐到床边拍拍床叫小渤坐下。

他接过毛巾替他擦头，从他的角度刚好能看见小渤松松垮垮的浴袍下面的春光。他想起小渤在床上的狂野，迫不及待的想把他摁在床上就地正法。

但他不是为了这个而来。

他有更冠冕堂皇的理由。

 

他先前在台北拍戏，蔡岳勋导演的《深夜食堂》。他和蔡导聊戏，聊内地和台湾拍戏方式的不同，聊到小渤。蔡导说黄渤是个敬业的演员，黄磊说嗯，为了角色他啥都能做；蔡导说黄渤还很聪明，会挑戏，黄磊心说废话那都我同意了的；蔡导还说黄渤最厉害的在于每次拍戏都能收获一堆粉丝，黄磊懵逼了。他眼前有一张大大的林志玲微笑的脸，而他的小渤抱着她。

黄磊说，是啊。

 

小渤长情，他有个处了十多年的女朋友，从他还不是影帝的时候就陪着他。情比金坚。后来黄磊和他合作《爱呼2》，没有对手戏，他们在宣传会上相识。当天晚上影帝就被黄磊拐回家里。黄磊问他爱吃什么，他说啥都行。想了会又说，师爷，你会做面吗？黄磊笑眯眯地说，你想吃啥我就会做啥。

他客套地给黄磊帮厨，心里止不住地犯嘀咕。

过了几天他悟出来一个道理。这两个人在一块，光互相喜欢不行，还得和谐。

他也没觉得自己是个同性恋。他之前看男人从来没想法，但非常诡异地想和那个身材开始走样的老男人在半夜十二点开罐啤酒窝在沙发里边看电视边扯天扯地。

黄渤在心里嘀咕，他这是遭中了啊。

很久之后他对黄磊表白，老狐狸一脸胸有成竹。

 

但老狐狸不总是这样。

黄磊吓了一身冷汗，敬了蔡导一杯借机给自己压惊。他想小渤之前不和他一样。小渤有个爱她，能陪他闯风闯雨的好女人，而小渤也爱她，成名之后待她比以前更好。他想他或许是错了，是造了孽。

他和蔡导分手，依稀记得蔡导叫他邀请他家小渤一起演《深夜食堂》。然后他给志玲姐姐打了个电话，邀她出来吃宵夜。

 

吃完宵夜愁眉苦脸的黄磊又笑咪咪地，走在台北凌晨两点的街上，拿出手机把小渤从周公身边拽起来。电话那边的黄渤迷迷糊糊，说话像个小婴儿。

他兴冲冲地对着电话喊：“小渤，我要送你个惊喜！”

那边愣了一会。“去你大爷的黄磊，我他妈刚睡着！”

 

真是坚不可摧的爱情。

 

不说别的，他师爷真给他准备了一份大礼。他准备非常严肃的和黄渤商量，但回过神来一只手已经伸到小渤浴袍里了，后者一脸冷漠的看着他。

“别闹，明天录节目呢！”

黄磊听话的把手缩回来，非常听话，只是在收回来的时候不小心，恩，不小心擦过了小渤的乳尖。

黄渤捏起黄磊的手，扔垃圾似的扔到一边。指着blingbling闪着大眼睛的黄磊说：“我告诉你，今晚不准动我！”

黄磊没否决也没答应，忙着证明清白似的说道：“哎呀不是，我不是看你秀色可餐……啊，不……哎呀老打岔。我过来跟你说说明天的安排。”

他换了衣服和黄渤一起靠在床头，抓起小肉手。

他说，“小渤，这次的主角是你，虽然台北是小猪的主场，但主角是你。”

黄磊在心里说，就像往常每一次一样。

“明天这期的背景，是翻拍《流星花园》，你演小优，我演西门，咱俩是一对。节目组还请了林志玲当这期的嘉宾。”

槽点太多，黄渤一时竟不知道该说什么。

他师爷追他的时候风风火火，天不怕地不怕。一旦真上了一张床又开始后怕，就因为黄渤从前看起来直的不能再直。这会儿节目组邀了林志玲来上节目，他师爷的醋坛子不得翻上天去！

黄渤寻思着，与其任他师爷刀俎，不如自己主动从宽。

他师爷的手搭在他锁骨上，他默许那轻微的摩擦激起的快感。他结结巴巴，“你，你可别多想啊，我和志玲就是朋友关系。”

黄磊翻身压上黄渤，嘴唇停在他最近才显出来的锁骨上。

“那赵又廷呢？”

黄渤心说黄磊这也太狠了，男女通吃又不是他的错。

他的话都碎在嗓子里，化成一点呻吟。他还没注意到他应该注意到的另一件事，等到明天，他才会知道他师爷的变态。

但现在，他师爷正在他身上。

就地正法。

 

 

END


End file.
